Fishing
Released on December 16, 2009, Fishing allows players to make use of the large expanse of water surrounding their island. Fishing is a feature similar to that of salvaging, involving randomness, a short time scale, and small coin and exp rewards. How to Fish Players will see up to three small, animated whirlpools just offshore. Hovering over one will add a bulging net icon to the cursor. Players can click on a whirlpool. Their avatar will walk to the spot (the path must be clear or you cannot reach it - you'll get an alert saying so) and cast a net at the cost of 1 coins. Hovering the cursor over the whirlpool, it will be labeled as a Fish School and have a countdown timer beneath that shows when the fishing net will be ready. (If only real fishing were so predictable.) After casting the net, it will take 15 seconds for it to contact server, so if you leave the game before the asterisk has disappeared, it is possible that your fishnets will not stick! Five minutes after casting the net a whistle will sound and a fish tail will wave jauntily in the water to signify it is ready for harvesting. In addition, a watery splashing sound can be heard at regular intervals. Simply click and wait for your avatar to walk to the Fish School to harvest 1 random item from it and gain 1 xp. Hovering your cursor over the Fish School will tell you what you are harvesting. If 'Put harvested items in my inventory' is checkmarked (click on Inventory - the small treasure chest icon - to see the option), the harvested items will be stored in the inventory for sale manually, otherwise it happens automatically. Once finished, the whirlpool will disappear. Whirlpools will reappear when the game updates. This happens over time (doesn't take long) or forcibly by either refreshing the page or visiting a neighbor's island then returning. If the player is on a neighbor's island when the Fish School becomes ready for harvest, there will be no whistle sounded, not even when player returns to his or her island, although they will still hear the watery splashing. Fish Schools ready for harvest will expire after about 11 minutes. The fishing net will appear broken, the waving fish tail will be gone, and the label will read, Fish School Escaped. It will not renew on its own, even if the page is refreshed or you visit a neighbor and return. The player must click the broken net. The avatar will walk to the location, recover the net, and a message will appear on the screen, "Oops! All the fish have escaped!" When visiting neighbors, you can see any fish nets they have cast, any ones ready for harvest, as well as any broken ones. You do not see their whirlpools nor can you steal from their fishnets. Whirlpools reappear randomly and when they do, a watery glugging noise can be heard. The first catch of the day will allow you to make a post onto your wall. The Hanging Fish Net you can buy from the shop has nothing to do with fishing. It provides no benefits. The same applies with the Fish Sign. Catches You will receive one item per net cast. So far, three types of things are known to be found in the nets: debris, common fish, and rare fish. Debris Tin cans, wood, boots, and bottles can be found and sold for 6 coins, giving a profit of 5 coin. Common Fish Mackerels and guppies can be found and sold for 7 coins, giving a profit of 6 coins - Mackerels can also be used in several cooking recipes including Pineapple Glazed Fish, Ceviche, and Kimchi. Yellowfin Tuna and Red Snapper sells for 8 c and give a profit of 7 c. Mahi Mahi and Halibut Type sell for 9 c and give a profit of 8 c. Rare Fish Toothy Redtails can be found and sold for 20 coins, giving a profit of 19 coins. The Fancy Fish and Ruby Veiltail can be sold for 25 c, giving a profit of 24 c. The Grumpy Face Marlin can be sold for 30 c, giving 29 c. Trivia *Boots can be fished up, but avatars do not have any footwear. *Casting nets used to cost 5 c. *Catching a Toothy Redtail used to allow players to make a post. Category:Game Play & Rules